Silver Tongued Mate
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: In a world where everyone has soul mates, a Guide (who pacifies and has the maternal instincts for his/her partner.) and a Sentinel, (who has the aggressive paternal instincts) Tony Stark is fine with not knowing who his Sentinel is. But when he is faced with the horrifying reality of their identity, will he be able to fight their seduction? Or will he give in to instincts?


**Disclaimer:I don't own Marvel, that's Stan Lee's beautiful hot mess.**

* * *

Only recently had Tony Stark met the group members, but besides Captain Spangles, he wasn't too disappointed. Though one goodie-two-shoes could most _certainly_ dampen his fun, I mean, who was he kidding! Look at the two. First we have Captain morals, loaded with muscles, charisma, and kindness. 100% manly man. Sentinel to Peggy Carter, who was a Guide in a similar cream of the crop to his type.

Then you have Tony. Playboy. Alcoholic. Womanizer (or rather an izer of all genders, but more particularly of the female branch.). The media's greatest source of tabloids and scandals. And Guide to top it all off. And again unlike the the patriot, he had no clue or interest as to the identity or location of his mate, also referred to as his "other half". He found the whole thing to be a load of bullshit, and really didn't respond well to the idea of being tied down, or of any real emotional commitment in truth. But not to Tony's surprise the idea of not haing a soul bond was widely frowned upon, most likely by stars and stripes too. But luckily Tony: A: Didn't give a flying flip; and B: probably wasn't going to meet his bond mate, considering most met them at a far younger age, and meeting a mate at his age was a rarity.

Suddenly Tony's inner monologue was interrupted, the clear smooth sound of JARVIS' voice reasonating throughout the room.

_Sir, you have a call from Agent Coulson._ With a sigh of annoyance Tony looked upward frowning.

"Tell him I'm busy." he retorted smoothly, smirking in amusement at himself

_Sir, he says it's urgent._ JARVIS replied, scolding tone laced with exasperation underlying an annoyance at Tony's antics.

"Well tell him he can urgently leave a message, because I am urgently busy."

All of a sudden Pepper walked in, power exuding of of her naturally like a second skin, followed by the man of the hour, Phil Coulson. With a simple: "I let him in." Pepper made her way out.

"This CEO thing is getting to your head Pepper." he called to her, to which he only heard a scoff in reply.

"Agent Stark, we have contained Loki in the base, and you are to report to head quarters instantly. As I expressed previously, the matter is quite urgent." Well that didn't add right up. Why wasn't finding Loki a good thing?

"We have this guy captured, why the sudden urgency? Is he busting through his cage or something?" He wouldn't put it past the demigod, from what he knew after over a thousand years of desperately searching for his Guide, and finding no guide, it made him crack. Fortunately due to mortals short lifespans it was uncommon for them to go crazy without finding a mate, helping prevent cases like his.

"No. But his brother might." Coulson replied, a look of dire seriousness across his marring his skin, a look that seems to be a place mat on the mans face, with the signs of telltale wrinkles as evidence across his face.

"I'll get my suit." He said quickly, making his way out of the room hurriedly alonw with the good agent.

Well, maybe being urgently busy hadn't been his best idea.

~-~(: Hi! Line break alert! :)~-~

Getting to SHEILD hellicarrier was an admittedly nerve wracking wait, but fortunately the suit gave him a sense of comfort, the heavy metal clicking against him as it belonged. But not even the suit could prepare him for what he would see when he got in. Now to a normal spectator, seeing people running about a busy room would be no big deal. But this was calm, collected, safe SHEILD offices, and the idea of them running about was a telltale sign of disaster. Yet there was still a guy playing old computer games. How did this man even get a job here? And Pac Man this time, really?

Before he could be side tracked by his own thoughts (I mean, should he evaluate the mans reasons or merits for being their or not, or should he go over there and complement the man on his balls.) he was hit by reality as it slammed through a metal wall headfirst. Reality guy let out a roar that clearly demanded a response. "Where is my brother? Where is Loki?!" Obviously not noticing Tony, he was taken by surprise as he was pulled back by the cape from an unsuspecting agent. Quickly though, the knight like armored man swung around, cape snatching itself back to the large frame. Just as his current opponent in Iron was going to make his strike, he was stopped something. Or rather, some_one_. The shield holding a large star flew through the two, also blocking the blonde man's attempt of swinging a hammer at him. Of course he of all people had to go and steal the fight from him. (Which he would never admit he was secretly grateful for.)

"Hey now, let's try and talk about this." Steve reasoned, always one for friendship, goodwill, yada yada. Blonde with muscles number 2 stopped, lowering his hammer, if only slightly.

"Are you conspiring with my brother? For I trust no one that his silver tongued lies are extending to." The man said, looking almost disappointed in the words. Before Steve could continue with even more boring things to say, Tony decided to cut in, pulling his helmet off.

"Hey handy man, it seems like we're both on the same side. Or at least we both know that Rudolph needs to find some different reindeer games." Tony said, earning a look of annoyance from the captain at his crude terminology.

"You sound promising Man Of Metal. Take me to where my brother is, and we can discuss this calmly." Like children fighting for attention, Steve pushed back in again.

"We need you to promise we will only be talking, and you won't commit any irrational actions in against us or Loki." He intoned firmly, taking a small but strong step forward. The man bowed.

"You have my word." This was apparently all the confirmation that spangles needed, because he walked off, leading them through a string of hallways, into what he assumed to be the room of their mutual enemy. He heard the man drawl out a short comment, voice smooth, but sharply cutting through the air.

"Oh, if it isn't my _brother_. What a pleasant surprise."

Taking a step in and looking in the direction of the accented voice, they locked eyes. Tony gasped and stumbled back, eyes wide and horrified as the prisoner in question released a feral grin. Steve was immediately walking over to the iron clad hero, concern painted across his face.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Before Tony could reply, Loki- oh god, freaking Loki!- answered in his behalf.

"Nothing is wrong. Anthony and I discovered we are mates."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was relatively long, so I'm happy. Oh, and for people who have read my fic "The Chase", don't expect a similar thing, this is gonna be pretty different. And if you're hoping for an abusive Loki, you came to the wrong story, I'm not really into romance and abuse, sorry! :/

And I just wanna let you guys know, the only way I'm going to continue this (since I already got other stories on my plate.) is if I get at least three reviews and five follows to know people are interested in this. (one review per person.) I hate to be a bummer, I just need to know readers are interested.

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: Who should Steve be with? (I love him too much to let him live alone.)**


End file.
